


Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Oneshots

by multifanxdom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superhusbands (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanxdom/pseuds/multifanxdom
Summary: I'm finally writing the one-shots that have been spinning around my head since Endgame.- Smut- Endgame ending changed- Difficult issues (Anorexia, abuse, rape etc...)- Major characters deaths/disappearances
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Oneshots

I've written 100 prompts here for you. If you want to pick one, just tell me which, who with, what setting and time period and if you want, a basic storyline. 

1\. “That’s how the story goes.”

2\. “None of this is your fault.”

3\. “I know it hurts.”

4\. “Are you serious?”

5\. “You’re safe now.”

6\. “No one’s going to hurt you.”

7\. “I don’t understand.”

8\. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

9\. “My head hurts.”

10\. “I’m right here, okay?”

11\. “Wow, you look… amazing.”

12\. “Are you okay?”

13\. “Who did this?”

14\. “I made a mistake.”

15\. “When I’m with you, I’m home.”

16\. “There’s nothing I can do anymore.”

17\. “This is going to hurt.”

18\. “That was kind of hot.”

19\. “Please don’t let me be alone.”

20\. “Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken.”

21\. “It’s never too late to get back up again.”

22\. “What if one day I wake up and you don’t?”

23\. “I immediately regret this decision.”

24\. “I’m not okay.”

25\. “I’m scared.”

26\. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”

27\. “Please stay with me.”

28\. “Please help me.”

29\. “It’s okay to cry.”

30\. “Is that blood?”

31\. “Can I kiss you?”

32\. “You’re everything to me.”

33\. “I’d like to see you try.”

34\. “Are you testing me?”

35\. “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

36\. “I’m lost without you.”

37\. “You have my word.”

38\. “I’m just tired.”

39\. “It just… hurts.”

40\. “Do you promise?”

41\. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

42\. “Why are you shaking?”

43\. “I never meant to hurt you.”

44\. “Is that my shirt?”

45\. “Please don’t shut me out.”

46\. “Go back to sleep.”

47\. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

48\. “This is new.”

49\. “Take off your shirt.”

50\. “Be you. No one else can.”

51\. “I can’t breathe.”

52\. “Are you going to talk to me?”

53\. “I’m sorry.”

54\. “They’re gone.”

55\. “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”

56\. “Would you just hold still?”

57\. “I miss the way things used to be.”

58\. “Am I dead?”

59\. “Look at me.”

60\. “Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?”

61\. “I told you not to fall in love with me.”

62\. “Please shut up. Just shut up.”

63\. “Please tell me it’s going to be okay.”

64\. “Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything.”

65\. “When you smile, I fall apart.”

66\. “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

67\. “If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t.”

68\. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

69\. “I just really miss talking to you.”

70\. “I can’t do this on my own.”

71\. “I’ve got you.”

72\. “We’ll figure this out.”

73\. “Please don’t say goodbye.”

74\. “You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”

75\. “You make me feel alive.”

76\. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

77\. “There is nothing wrong with you.”

78\. “I’m just looking out for you.”

79\. “Be careful.”

80\. “You owe me.”

81\. “Come with me.”

82\. “I trust you.”

83\. “I didn’t want you to see this.”

84\. “I’ve been praying for you.”

85\. “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”

86\. “I’ll walk you home.”

87\. “Let me help.”

88\. “Come here.”

89\. “You’re holding back.”

90\. “Remember when we were little?”

91\. “We’re all a little stronger than we think we are.”

92\. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

93\. “This isn’t who I am.”

94\. “I’m willing to wait for it.”

95\. “Are you ready for this?”

96\. “You can do this.”

97\. “Your life was my life’s best part.”

98\. “You were always gold to me.”

99\. “Don’t look at me like that.”

100\. “I’m fine with where I am now.


End file.
